Flying Turret
Flying Turrets ( ) are minor stage enemies from Strider 2, small aerial machines whose only attack method is shooting. Different models exists for the first four stages, and while each model is different, most of them share similar features, such as a set of two propellers to support flight, the same patterns, weapons and stats. Models Shishi Appears in Stage 01 (Neo Hong Kong City), Scenes 1, 3, 4 and 5. The Shishi is the model used by the Chinese Mafia during the terrorist strike on Neo Hong Kong City. They are round gold machines with two red eyes and a set of propellers on top, made to resemble Chinese guardian lions, also called "Shishi" or "Foo Dogs". They have a dual-barreled gun installed within their "mouth", which they aim downwards to attack their targets. The Shishi are usually found in numbers, flying around as they approach Hiryu and, when at a certain distance, start shooting at him from above. Piao Dan Ju Appears in Stage 01 (Neo Hong Kong City), Scenes 2 and 5. The Piao Dan Ju ( piáo dān jū, lit. "Colt Gourd")Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 37 is a secondary air battery used by the Chinese Mafia. Smaller than the Shishi, they have the shape of a golden gourd with a small yin-yang emblem on the lower part and a spinning ring that enables it to float. They have a small, tracking gun in the lower section which can move all over its circunference to shoot targets. The Piao Dan Ju moves slowly in the air, closing in on Hiryu. When close enough, they stand in place, aim their gun at his position and shoot a single bullet at him. They can aim at ay direction on-screen, but their attack is slow and easily avoidable. Knight Appears in Stage 02 (Fortress Wahnen), Scenes 1 (bombs) and 3 (gun) The Knight ( )Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 41 is the model employed in Herzog Schlange's Fortress Wahnen. It has the appearances of a small white and gold machine with a "knight" chess piece motif atop its set of propellers. The Knight has a clamp in its lower area which it uses to hold weapons. Two different types exist: one holding a bomb, and the regular air battery. Originally part of a set of chess-themed Flying Turrets, the Knight is the only one which left the concept phase. The bomb carriers are the first one encountered, in the battle with the Skewer Cannon. They position themselves above Hiryu and then drop their bombs on him. The air battery appears in the connecting bridge and in the fight with Sturmgeschutz V. These come in groups of 4 or more, flying around Hiryu and shooting at him from above. Both types are easy to destroy. Cold Weather Model Appears in Stage 03 (Antarctica Research Lab), Scenes 1, 2 and 3. The Cold Weather Model ( )MVP (February 4, 2000). "Strider Hiryu 2" (Japanese). Arcadia (Vol. 2). Pg. 94.Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 39, nickname Snowball ( ), is the model created for the defense of the Antarctica Research Lab. The biggest of the Flying Turrets, this machine has an orange, circular body with a blue visor and a large gun placed underneath. The Cold Weather Model attacks in the same way as the other flying guns: they approach Hiryu from the sky, and when close enough start shooting at him with their gun. As their shooting rate is slow, they don't represent much of a threat. Some can also be seen carrying Penguin Bombs with them. Balrog's Sentry Appears in Stage 04 (Flying Battleship Balrog), Scene 6. This small sentry robot of unknown name is one of the rarest enemies in-game. The sentries are little blue machines with two small thrusters and a single red "eye", and are only found in the final area of the Balrog. They slowly fly around for a while before shooting a plasma projectile from their fork weapon at Hiryu, and then fly away. They are easily destroyed in much the same way as all the other Flying Turrets. The Balrog's sentries only appear near the end of the area, but only if the player awaits in place for them. This, however, is very difficult to perform if playing normally since the platforms eventually break down, and the upcoming trail of explosions prevents Hiryu from clinging to the ceiling for too long, as they hit and push him off to his death. As such, this enemy is very hard to encounter if not actively looking for it. Gallery Str2_turret_shishi.png|Shishi concept art Str2_gourd_turret_concept.png|Piao Dan Ju concept art Str2_wahnen_flyers_concept.png|Knight concept art Str2_weather_model_concept.png|Cold Weather Model concept art References Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Stage Enemies